The Planetokio Movie
The Planetokio Movie (or simply Planetokio) is a 2015 American 3D computer-animated science fiction action-comedy film produced by Universal Animation Studios and Gingo Animation and based on the video game series of the same name. The fifteenth feature film from Gingo and the 23rd feature film from Universal Animation overall, it was directed by Audel LaRoque and Freddie Long from a screenplay by LaRoque, Don Rhymer, and J. Stewart Burns, and a story by Geo G., LaRoque, Steve Samono, and Terry Ward, and stars the voices of Griffin Gluck, Jessica Biel, George Takei, Danny McBride, Nathan Lane, Bill Hader, Wallace Shawn, Bobby Moynihan, and Tom Kane. The Planetokio Movie premiered in Tokyo on December 5, 2015, and was released in the United States on December 11, 2015 by Universal Pictures. It received positive reviews from critics and grossed over $536 million worldwide. Along with Paradoria, it marked the first time Gingo released two films in one year. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast :Further information: List of Planetokio characters *Griffin Gluck as Iken J. Yanguburu, a blue-haired meal delivery boy who works at Rai Rai Ken **Ava Acres as young Iken *Jessica Biel as Naomi Canbell, Iken's girlfriend and Dr. Cambert's daughter *George Takei as Dr. Hokin, a scientist that lives in the bottom of Rai Rai Ken and the inventory of the energy ball gun. Takei previously provided the voice of Dr. Hokin in the original game series. He, Tom Kane, and Phil LaMarr are the only three original main cast members from the games who returned for the film. *Danny McBride as Dr. Canbell, Naomi's father *Nathan Lane as Boro, Iken's robot assistant *Bill Hader as Lai Lai, the owner of Rai Rai Ken, and Mr. Bye-Bye, Lai Lai's twin counterpart *Wallace Shawn as Noboru, a convenience store clerk who gives Iken some new products *Bobby Moynihan as Akiba, the police chief *Tom Kane as Mr. Leakage, a brain ramen addiction *Phil LaMarr as Stamp Robot *Audel LaRoque as Ferdinand, an nasty thief who is responsible for stealing Iken's delivery *Craig Kellman as Cocky Alien *Michael Wildshill as Freddy *Dee Bradley Baker as Jarvis *Kari Wahlgren as Sharen Additional voices *Annaleigh Ashford *Dave Boat *Corey Burton *Cam Clarke *David Cowgill *Terri Douglas *Eddie Frierson *Ed Fuller *Geo G. *Brian George *Jean Gilpin *Jackie Gonneau *Nicholas Guest *Bridget Hoffman *Daniel Kaz *Sonoko Konishi *Lex Lang *Audel LaRoque *Philip Lawrence *Hope Levy *Mona Marshall *Scott Menville *Cara Pifko *Andre Robinson *Steve Samono *Anthony Sorano *Ken Takemoto *Lauren Tom *David K. Thompson *Terry Ward *Audrey Wasilewski *Michael Wildshill Production Rumors about a possible Planetokio film had circulated since the release of the first game in 1999. The first attempt at a film adaptation was in development at Universal Animation Studios (then known as Universal Feature Animation) in 2001. However, the film did not materialize since the studio could not find a script that they liked. On July 10, 2011, a computer-animated feature film based on the Planetokio series was announced by Universal after the success of Gabriel Garza. Audel LaRoque was announced to write and direct, with Michael Wildshill and David K. Thompson producing. Don Rhymer, the writer of Surf's Up and Rio, joined the project after Geo and LaRoque wrote a treatment based on a discussion among themselves, Steve Samono, and Terry Ward. LaRoque said, "One of the biggest questions we've gotten in the last few years is "Are you going to make a Planetokio movie?" As in matter of fact, yes, we are. When Geo, Steve, and Terry and I came up with this new idea, I just could not stop thinking about it. I was so excited about it that I knew we had to make this movie—and I wanted to direct it myself." In June 2012, LaRoque confirmed that he planned to redesign the film's characters. On August 23, 2012, it was announced that J. Stewart Burns had been hired to write the draft for the film. However, Don Rhymer died from head and neck cancer on November 28, 2012 during the writing phase of the film. On September 13, 2013, it was confirmed that a form of the script was completed. Music Soundtrack Track listing #GoGo, Planetokio - Fatboy Slim #Eternal (Radio Edit) - D.J. Dee.M #Not Anyone - Black Box #Brimful of Asha (Norman Cook Mix) - Cornershop #Knocking on Your Door - Erasure #The Weekend (Radio Edit) - Michael Gray feat. Shèna #The Launch - DJ Jean #Thunderstruck - Owl City feat. Sarah Russell #Millennium (Ashes to Ashes Mix) - Front Line Assembly #Theme from Planetokio (Cooly's Jungle Mix) - Osamu Sato Gallery The Planetokio Movie (2015) Soundtrack cover.png|Front cover The Planetokio Movie (2015) Soundtrack booklet cover.png|Inside front cover The Planetokio Movie (2015) Soundtrack disc.png|Disc The Planetokio Movie (2015) Soundtrack inlay.png|Tray insert (front) The Planetokio Movie (2015) Soundtrack back cover.png|Tray insert (back) Score Track listing All music composed by Hans Zimmer. #The Rai Rai Ken Lab #Delivery Theft #Junkyard Material #The Culprit #Mr. Bye-Bye #What Do I Need a Teddy Bear For? #The Boro Project #Correct Star #Fireworks #Gorilla Boro #Ueno #Fixing Naomi #The Break-In #Alien Naomi #Blannetkio #Monkey See, Monkey Shoo #Giving the Memories #Blast-Off! Gallery Coming soon! Release The Planetokio Movie was initially scheduled to be released on November 21, 2014. However, in September 2013, Universal Pictures moved the release date to December 4, 2015. Universal chairman Donna Langley said the decision was made in order to avoid competition with other films released during the Thanksgiving season in 2014, such as Big Hero 6, Interstellar, Dumb and Dumber To (also by Universal), The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1, and Home (until its release slot was taken by Penguins of Madagascar). On October 30, 2014, Universal then pushed the film down one week to December 11, 2015, with Krampus taking its date. Marketing On July 19, 2014, Universal released a clip from the film with the first released footage of Dr. Canbell to encourage attendance at the panel, at the San Diego Comic-Con International. At the panel they premiered a four-minute trailer, which was not publicly released but eventually leaked on the internet. A free mobile action video game titled Planetokio: Sushi Run was released on November 25, 2015. The game, developed by Gameloft, was adapted for iPhone, iPad and Android devices. Trailers *The first teaser trailer was released on March 6, 2015, and was shown before Paradoria, Cinderella, Home, Tomorrowland, Jurassic World, and Inside Out. *The first trailer was released on July 1, 2015, and was shown before Minions ''and ''Smosh: The Movie. *The second theatrical trailer was released on September 25, 2015, and was shown before Hotel Transylvania 2, Goosebumps, Jem and the Holograms, The Peanuts Movie, and The Good Dinosaur. Home media The Planetokio Movie was released on digital HD on March 4, 2016 and on Blu-ray and DVD on March 22, 2016. The releases also include a short film titled Monkey See, Monkey Sued. Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 74% based on 191 reviews and an average rating of 7.4/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Funny, fast-paced, and action-packed, The Planetokio Movie makes for a strong visual entrée and a glorious delight to the 1999 video game." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 69 out of 100 based on 52 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews." Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale. Accolades Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here.